Just Dance
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Tujuh puluh tahun berlalu sejak Steve mengiyakan ajakan kencan Peggy. Kini Steve tersesat di zaman yang bukan zamannya, terasing dalam distorsi waktu. Hanya janji yang sudah kadaluwarsa itu yang mengikatnya dengan masa lalu. Tapi akankah janji itu masih bisa ditepati?


"_You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years. Are you gonna be okay?"_

"_Yeah. Yeah. I just… had a date."_

_(Nick Fury dan Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Captain America: The First Avenger_ disutradarai oleh Joe Johnston, skenarionya ditulis oleh Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely, filmnya dibuat oleh Marvel Studios. Beberapa _line _dialog di sini adalah asli dari filmnya. Karakter Captain America didasarkan pada karakter superhero bernama sama dalam Marvel Comics yang diciptakan oleh Joe Simon dan Jack Kirby. _The Avengers_ juga milik Marvel Studios. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this_.

**Setting: **Movie. Marvel Cinematic Universe. Kronologinya setelah film _The Avengers_. Anggap _Captain America 2 _nggak ada.

* * *

**~Just Dance~**

#

#

* * *

Steve Rogers menyandarkan tubuh ke punggung kursi, lengannya terlipat di dada. Pandangannya terpaku pada layar televisi di hadapannya. Tony Stark, ditemani partner-asisten-kekasihnya Pepper Potts, sedang sibuk menghindari wartawan yang terus mengejar-ngejar mereka perihal The Avengers. Karena dari "sekumpulan pahlawan" itu hanya identitas Stark sebagai Iron Man yang diketahui, secara otomatis ialah yang dicari-cari untuk mendapatkan informasi.

Seperti biasa, berkelit adalah keahlian Tony. Dia berhasil masuk ke kantornya bersama Pepper, meninggalkan para wartawan yang masih berkerumun di luar. Steve merasa bisa menebak apa yang Tony katakan pada Pepper saat ini; pasti sesuatu semacam "Lain kali kita terbang saja kalau mau ke kantor" atau "Aku harus menambahkan pengamanan antiwartawan di gedung ini".

Sang Kapten mematikan televisi. Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak kekacauan yang Loki sebabkan. Kehidupannya berangsur-angsur kembali tenang, meski di luar sana tidak. Pertanyaan tentang The Avengers tak henti-hentinya terlontar. Pro kontra terus disuarakan, perdebatan tak kunjung usai. Topik ini masih menjadi nomor satu di media cetak, elektronik dan internet.

Steve tidak terlalu peduli. Kini dia kembali menjadi manusia yang tersesat di zaman yang bukan zamannya. Dia hanya bisa menyepi, menarik diri dari dunia yang sangat asing ini.

Meskipun tidak terucap dengan kata-kata, sebenarnya sangat sulit bagi Steve untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kini dia hidup di masa depan. Sedih rasanya membayangkan teman-teman seperjuangannya dulu sudah tiada. Bucky memang sudah tewas waktu itu, tapi yang lain? Dugan, Jones, Morita, Dernier, Falsworth, Kolonel Phillips….

…dan _Peggy_.

Sampai saat ini, Peggy adalah penyesalan terbesar Steve. Bukan, ia bukan menyesal karena telah mengorbankan diri untuk membuang Tesseract ke laut. Seperti yang dulu ia katakan pada Peggy, itu pilihannya. Steve tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Namun, ia menyesal karena dulu tidak menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Peggy. Ia menyesal karena dulu meninggalkan Peggy tanpa kata-kata yang lebih baik. Dan terutama, ia menyesal karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya.

.

"_Peggy?"_

"_Aku di sini."_

"_Aku harus mengecek ramalan cuaca dulu untuk dansa itu."_

"_Baiklah. Sabtu depan, di Klub Stork."_

"_Oke."_

"_Jam delapan tepat. Jangan sampai terlambat! Mengerti?"_

"_Kau tahu? Aku masih tidak tahu caranya berdansa."_

"_Akan kuajari. Kau hanya harus datang."_

"_Musik pengiringnya harus lambat. Aku tidak mau menginjak—"_

"_Steve? Steve?"_

.

Kemesraan Tony dan Pepper membuatnya iri. Sakit sekali melihat pasangan-pasangan bahagia yang bisa bersama tanpa beban. Saling menunjukkan cinta dengan bebas, saling tersenyum dan tertawa. Alangkah beruntungnya!

Sedangkan dia dan Peggy sudah tidak bisa. Mereka telah dipisahkan oleh waktu yang sangat jauh, terpisah oleh zaman. Steve tidak tahu—dan sebenarnya tidak ingin tahu, meskipun penasaran—nasib Peggy setelah dirinya "tertidur". Apakah Peggy menikah dan punya anak, atau….

Steve tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Sebagai Captain America, Steve sadar dirinya tidak boleh egois. Tapi hatinya terus berontak. Bukankah dulu dia telah mengorbankan diri untuk menyingkirkan Tesseract dan menyelamatkan umat manusia? Salahkah kalau dia berharap Peggy tetap setia hanya kepadanya dan tidak bersanding dengan pria lain seumur hidupnya?

Rahang Steve mengeras dan dia menghela napas panjang. Tidak, tidak. Pikiran itu tidak benar. Steve tahu betul, dirinya tidak bisa membahagiakan Peggy layaknya laki-laki biasa. Sedangkan Peggy berhak, sangat berhak bahagia. Seperih apa pun perasaannya membayangkan Peggy memakai gaun pengantin dan mengikat janji suci dengan pria lain, Steve harus meyakinkan diri bahwa Peggy pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu. Sudah sepantasnya Peggy mendapatkan seorang pria yang bisa selalu ada di sampingnya, sepenuhnya miliknya. Tidak seperti Captain America.

Semoga saja Peggy benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin menemuiku, Captain?"

Nick Fury berjalan mendekati Steve, jaket kulit hitamnya melambai seperti biasa. Penampilannya yang seperti mafia sangat kontras dengan suasana hangat dan nyaman di kafe terang benderang dengan alunan musik lembut yang mengalun, tempat mereka berada sekarang. Tapi tentu saja, baik Steve maupun Fury sendiri tidak ambil pusing.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Steve langsung setelah Fury mengambil tempat di hadapannya.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menemukan seseorang untukku."

Fury memanggil pelayan.

"Kopi, Cap?"

"Jangan terlalu manis."

Setelah selesai memesan, Fury kembali beralih pada Steve. Bibirnya hampir tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"Orang yang ingin kaucari ini," ujarnya, "kalau aku tidak salah, dan kurasa tidak, adalah Miss Peggy Carter. Benar?"

"Ya."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, Steve melanjutkan, "Dia… masih hidup, kan?"

Fury menatap Sang Kapten lurus-lurus.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku merindukannya."

Kalimat itu terdengar begitu jujur, membuat Fury, yang jarang tersentuh, mau tak mau melunak juga hatinya.

Tepat pada saat itu, kopi mereka tiba. Fury menambahkan krim dan mengaduk kopinya, kemudian menyeruputnya perlahan. Sementara Steve tidak menyentuh cangkirnya sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau akan mencarinya, Cap. Aku sudah mengambil tindakan untuk mengantisipasi hal ini," kata Fury sambil meletakkan cangkir kembali di atas tatakan. Steve hanya diam mendengarkan. "Terkait keberadaan Miss Peggy Carter, aku punya dua berita. Klise: satu baik, satu buruk. Kau mau dengar yang mana dulu?"

"Yang baik."

"Yang baik, dia masih hidup."

"Yang buruk?"

"Dia sekarat."

Sekujur tubuh Steve langsung terasa lemas.

"Akan kutunjukkan."

Fury mengeluarkan tablet dari balik jaketnya dan mengutak-atiknya sebentar, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Steve. Layar tablet itu menampilkan foto Peggy beserta uraian riwayat hidupnya.

"Miss Peggy masih hidup. Sekarang usianya sudah hampir seratus tahun. Tak lama setelah kau diduga tewas, Cap, dia kembali ke Inggris. Dia masih bertugas di kemiliteran sampai dua tahun setelah itu, lalu akhirnya berhenti untuk menikah."

Tanpa sadar, Steve menelan ludah.

"Dia punya tiga anak. Satu laki-laki, dua perempuan. Yang laki-laki dia beri nama Steve."

Karena Captain tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, akhirnya Fury melanjutkan, "Dia hidup dengan baik. Suaminya karyawan yang cukup berhasil. Ketiga anaknya lulus dari universitas-universitas ternama dan memiliki karier cemerlang. Sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu, suaminya meninggal. Miss Peggy tinggal bersama perawatnya sejak saat itu. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini Miss Peggy mulai sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Sekarang dia sudah benar-benar hampir tak tertolong karena berbagai komplikasi penyakit yang dideritanya."

Steve memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengendalikan emosi yang membuncah di dada.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya, Mr. Rogers?" sekali lagi Fury memastikan.

"Ya. Masih ada janji yang belum kutepati."

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling membosankan bagi Peggy Carter. Hampir semuanya berwarna putih di sini. Semuanya diatur, makanannya tak enak, tak ada yang bisa dilihat, bergerak bebas pun tak bisa. Betapa Peggy merindukan medan perang yang menantang!

Sekitar tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu, dia adalah seorang serdadu berpangkat cukup tinggi di kesatuan _Strategic Scientific Reserve_—kesatuan yang bergerak di bidang eksperimen ilmiah untuk meningkatkan kekuatan militer—di jajaran tentara Amerika Serikat. Prestasi kesatuan itu cukup bagus. Hasil yang paling terkenal dari kesatuan itu tentu saja adalah Captain America.

Peggy selalu merasa ada lubang di dadanya setiap mengingat Captain America. Bukan, bukan Captain America melainkan Steve Rogers. Seorang lelaki culun, pemalu, tapi berjiwa murni, jujur dan apa adanya. Yang kemudian berubah menjadi orang berjiwa pemimpin, gagah, taktis dan menggetarkan. Panglima pasukan tentara Amerika.

…_pria yang dicintainya._

Peggy adalah saksi hidup perkembangan pria itu, dari pria kecil lemah menjadi seorang pahlawan yang tidak kehilangan sifat baiknya yang alami. Peggy ingat betapa dirinya hancur saat Steve dinyatakan tewas di Samudera Artik. Hari Sabtu itu dia berdandan cantik, memakai gaun terbaiknya dan menunggu di Klub Stork. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, tapi Steve tak kunjung datang. Lalu jarumnya bergeser ke angka sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas… dan Steve tetap tidak muncul.

Jam dua pagi, Kolonel Phillips menghampirinya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Pulanglah, Agen Carter. Rogers tidak akan kembali. Kau tahu itu."

"Dia sudah janji padaku."

"Agen Carter—"

"Sudah kubilang padanya, datang saja meskipun dia tidak bisa berdansa. Aku akan mengajarinya."

"Peggy!" kini Kolonel Phillips terpaksa berteriak. "Terimalah kenyataan. Steve Rogers sudah tewas. Captain America sudah tidak ada. Kini dia hanya legenda."

Seorang tentara wanita seharusnya tidak menangis, tapi saat itu Peggy tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Peggy untuk berdamai dengan kenyataan dan menyimpan Steve hanya dalam kenangan. Tak tahan tetap berada di negeri yang namanya disandang oleh Sang Kapten, Peggy pulang kampung ke Inggris. Dia bertekad untuk memulai hidup baru. Perlahan-lahan keikhlasan itu muncul. Peggy menamai putranya Steve dan tetap menjaga Captain America dalam memori dengan menceritakan kisah-kisah heroiknya pada ketiga anaknya. Seringkali keponakannya, Sharon, ikut mendengarkan ketika sedang menginap di rumah. Captain America tetap hidup dalam kisah-kisah itu, dan Steve Rogers tetap mendapat tempat di sudut hatinya. Segalanya berjalan normal dan baik-baik saja.

Namun beberapa hari yang lalu, Peggy melihat berita di televisi. Ada kekacauan yang menghebohkan di Amerika Serikat. Kejadian yang agak di luar akal sehat: monster, alien, atau yang semacam itu. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sekelompok "pahlawan" turun tangan menghadapi monster-monster itu. Iron Man, manusia hijau besar, manusia berpalu, dan _Captain America_.

Televisi tidak sempat merekam satu pun wajah mereka—kecuali Tony Stark yang dikenal semua orang, tentunya. Peggy tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ada Captain America di antara orang-orang itu. Hatinya terombang-ambing antara ingin percaya bahwa Captain America itu adalah Steve Rogers, tapi di sisi lain… rasanya mustahil.

Tapi bukankah dulu Howard Stark, dengan segala teknologi canggihnya, tak pernah menemukan jenazah Steve saat berusaha mencari? Yang ia temukan hanya kubus energi itu. Bisa saja kan ternyata Steve masih hidup?

Pemikiran itu membuat Peggy bersemangat, tapi hanya sesaat. Kekecewaan segera melingkupinya. Kalaupun Captain America di TV itu benar-benar Steve, lantas apa? Peggy tidak mungkin menemuinya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah, bahkan ia tak bisa duduk kalau tidak dipapah. Lagipula, Steve pasti tidak mengenalinya lagi. Peggy yang sekarang sudah bukan Peggy yang muda dan penuh vitalitas. Rambutnya sudah putih semua, tidak lagi merah kecokelatan. Wajahnya sudah penuh keriput dan bibirnya kini pucat. Di atas semua itu, dia hanya tinggal menghitung waktu.

"Halo Bibi. Bagaimana keadaan Bibi hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Suara riang itu datang bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang gadis berambut merah kecokelatan panjang yang tersenyum ceria. Peggy terkejut tapi senang melihatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sharon. Kau sedang libur?"

Sharon Carter mengecup pipi bibinya dan menggenggam tangan renta itu.

"Tidak, aku pulang ke Inggris karena urusan pekerjaan. Kusempatkan untuk menjenguk Bibi di sini."

"Kau memang anak baik."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin bertemu Bibi."

Kening Peggy yang sudah berkerut kini bertambah kerutannya.

"Bertemu denganku? Siapa?"

Saat sesosok manusia berbaju biru dengan bintang dan garis-garis merah putih melangkah masuk, Peggy merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari dulu Bibi selalu menceritakan kisah Captain America padaku, tapi aku tak tahu mereka pernah terlibat romansa," Sharon mengangkat bahu. Pandangannya terarah pada para perawat yang mondar-mandir di lorong. "Seharusnya aku tahu."

"Miss Peggy telah bertindak bijaksana. Dia membuatmu tumbuh besar dengan mengingat Captain sebagai legenda, bukan sebagai cinta lamanya."

"Anda benar, Mr. Fury."

Sementara di dalam kamar perawatan, Steve duduk di samping ranjang Peggy, yang sejak tadi tidak menatapnya.

"Peggy…."

Peggy tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

"Peggy, aku…."

"Terlambat dalam kencan bukan masalah besar, Rogers. Kita sering melihat orang terlambat lima belas menit, tiga puluh, atau bahkan satu jam. Tapi tidak _tujuh puluh tahun_."

Steve menelan ludah.

"Maaf."

Steve merutuki diri karena lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Soal perempuan memang bukan keahliannya sejak dulu. Steve bisa membayangkan tawa Tony Stark kalau dia tahu hal ini.

Peggy masih tidak memandangnya.

"Setelah tujuh puluh tahun, kau masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentang wanita."

Steve tersenyum canggung.

"Aku tertidur selama tujuh puluh tahun. Bagaimana aku bisa belajar?"

"Banyak hal berubah selama kau _tertidur_, Steve."

"Banyak sekali."

"_Aku _berubah."

Mendadak Steve mengerti kenapa Peggy tidak mau menatapnya.

"Lihat aku, Peggy," katanya lembut, tapi usaha itu sia-sia saja. Kepala Peggy tetap menoleh ke samping, tidak bergerak satu inci pun.

"Lihat aku."

Tangan Steve bergerak. Dengan satu gerakan halus, dipalingkannya pipi Peggy menghadap ke arahnya. Kini Steve bisa melihat titik-titik air menggenang di mata hitam Peggy.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak datang ke Klub Stork waktu itu. Percayalah, itu adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku."

"Seharusnya kau tidak menemuiku. Seharusnya kau mengenangku sebagai Peggy Carter yang dulu, tidak perlu melihatku seperti ini."

"Tapi aku harus minta maaf padamu karena tidak menepati janji," sanggah Steve. "Dan kau masih belum mengajariku berdansa."

Peggy mengeluarkan suara yang bisa diartikan sebagai tawa lemah.

"Kau memang payah."

Steve tersenyum.

"Ajari aku."

"Aku tidak bisa berdiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau berbaring saja. Aku yang akan bergerak."

"Tidak, tidak. Dudukkan aku. Naikkan ranjangnya."

Selama beberapa saat, Steve mengatur posisi Peggy sampai dia bisa duduk di ranjangnya dengan cukup nyaman. Kedua tangan Peggy yang gemetar perlahan-lahan terangkat.

"Lingkarkan tangan kananmu ke belakang pinggangku dan genggam tangan kananku dengan tangan kirimu."

Steve melakukannya dengan hati-hati, mengingat ada infus di tangan kanan Peggy.

"Sekarang gerakkan kakimu ke samping."

"Tunggu. Kita tidak punya musik."

"Tidak masalah. Tetaplah bergerak."

Steve mulai bergerak pelan ke kiri dan kanan.

"Jangan cepat-cepat. Ya, seperti itu. Bagus, kau mulai terbiasa."

"Ini tidak sulit."

"Tidak, karena kau tahu kau tidak akan menginjak kakiku."

Walaupun Peggy tidak bisa berdiri, walaupun tidak ada musik mengalun, walaupun dilakukan di kamar rumah sakit dan bukannya di Klub Stork pada pukul delapan malam tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu, Steve Rogers sangat menikmati dansa pertamanya, yang dilakukan bersama partner yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Captain."

"Selamat siang, Miss Sharon."

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Steve tidak perlu mendengarnya secara gamblang. Sejak mendapati bahwa ternyata Sharon-lah yang memencet bel pintu rumahnya, dia sudah tahu berita apa yang Sharon bawa.

"Kapan?"

"Dua hari yang lalu. Bibi tidur dan tidak bangun lagi."

Meski begitu, rasa nyeri itu tetap menusuk hatinya. Kini Peggy benar-benar telah pergi dan tak bisa terjangkau lagi.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu," suara Sharon melembut. "Terima kasih karena telah memberi kebahagiaan pada bibiku di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Dia sangat ceria dan sering tersenyum sejak kau menemuinya minggu lalu."

Steve tersenyum kaku.

"Sudah sepantasnya dia mendapatkan itu."

"Bibi sudah dimakamkan. Kau bebas berkunjung ke makamnya kapan saja."

"Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mr. Fury menugaskanku untuk menggantikan Phil Coulson. Mungkin setelah ini kita akan sering bertemu."

"Menugaskanmu?"

"Aku agen S.H.I.E.L.D., tepatnya Agen 13."

Alis Steve terangkat sebelah. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menyadari, betapa miripnya Sharon Carter dengan bibinya dulu….

**.The End.**

#

#

* * *

_**Keterangan**_

Walaupun memakai universe movie, ada beberapa hal yang saya ambil dari komiknya secara canon untuk melengkapi apa yang belum ditampilkan di film. Sharon Carter, meskipun belum muncul di film _Captain America: The First Avenger_, memang akan menjadi _love interest_-nya Captain pada masa kini. Dengar-dengar sih karakternya bakal dimunculkan di film _Captain America 2_ yang akan tayang pada tahun 2014 sebagai pengganti karakter Peggy Carter, _love interest _Captain pada masa perang. Menurut Marvel Wiki, Sharon adalah keponakan Peggy. Ini canon. Namun, cerita kehidupan Peggy setelah Steve dianggap mati itu murni karangan saya.

Setting fanfic ini, seperti yang sudah saya tulis di atas, adalah setelah _The Avengers_. Seperti yang kita tahu, _The Avengers _sendiri adalah _crossover _dari lima film solo/empat karakter superhero Marvel Cinematic Universe: _Iron Man (1 dan 2), The Incredible Hulk, Thor, _dan _Captain America: The First Avenger_. Karena saya memakai universe ini dan menitikberatkan pada kehidupan Steve Rogers, saya memasukkan fanfic ini dalam fandom _Captain America _dan bukan _The Avengers_, meskipun ada selipan peristiwa-peristiwa _The Avengers_ di sini. Semoga Anda sudah menonton keenam film itu—atau minimal _Captain America: The First Avenger _dan _The Avengers_—sebelum membaca fanfic ini sehingga tidak bingung.

.

**A/N: **Saya nggak percaya bisa kembali ke dunia per-fanfic-an. Fanfic ini langsung tergambar di kepala saya setelah selesai nonton _Captain America: The First Avenger_. _Scene _terakhir sebelum _credits_, yang saya tulis sebagai prolog di atas, betul-betul menyentuh hati. Akhirnya setelah kerjaan selesai sembilan puluh persen, saya sempatkan menulis fanfic ini. Berasa nulis skenario untuk _Captain America 2 _deh. :P

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review. Maaf kalau nanti nggak di-rere… itu pun kalau ada yang review. XP


End file.
